Emmett's Surprise
by KatyKatt
Summary: Title says it all, Emmett has a surprise for Bay.. I don't own Switched at Birth!
1. Surprise 1 : The Park

**Hello everyone! This is my very first FanFiction so tell me if it's good or not! There will be another chapter with Emmett's second and third sweet surprise but you gotta tell me if you want it or not. :) haha So here it is, enjoy!**

Bay sat at her desk staring at her computer screen that is now covered in her and Emmett's name written in different fonts.

"Which one is the best?" she asked herself.

"I personally like the third one."

"Really?" Bay asked, "I was thinking more of the fourth one- Toby!" Bay screams as she closes the window on the computer screen thinking that if she closes it fast enough maybe he will forget what he saw.

"Hey little sister." he says with a smile on his face as if he caught a criminal in some sort of act.

"Haha hey Toby... Whatchya doing?" trying to act casual but it is obvious that she is feeling awkward and nervous.

"Just taking out the trash, noticed you were blaring music so loud that grandma could hear, and got worried." he says.

"Grandma lives in Georgia.." Bay interupts.

"Exactly!" Toby jokes.

"Ha-ha." she laughs sarcasticly.

"So, Emmett? Really?" he askes.

"Yes Emmett! Whats wrong with Emmett? He is smart, funny, sweet, amazing at art, SO cute! And he listens to me even though he can't actually hear me, not to mention an amazing kisser-"

"Oh kay! Thanks for sharing little sis but I did NOT need to know that..."

Bay gives him a sorry look and then turns back to her computer screen. She opens the window back up. 'Hey, I just spilled my guts on everything I like about him. Not much of a secret anymore..' She looks at the names some more, tilts her head, and sighs. "I really like the fourth one." she says as she turns around to face her brother and smiles.

"Then go with the fourth one! But may I ask, what the heck is it for?"

"I don't know... I just wanted to see what me and Emmett's names look like in various fonts..." she trailes off with a dreamy look on her face.

"Alrighty then.." Toby says turning around about to leave. But as he is about to leave he is stopped by Bay.

"Hey Toby! Don't tell anyone about this okay? We don't want anyone to know about us yet."

"Don't worry Bay, your secret is safe with me." he says. He gives her a reassuring smile and turns to leave but is again stopped by Bay.

"Wait!"

"What?" he yells, not mad, but amused that she still has more to say.

"Do you really think the fourth one looks good?" she asked worried.

"Yes Bay, it looks very... pretty." he says, pausing to find the right word that will keep her happy so he could leave already.

"Yay! Thanks Toby!"

And with that she turns back to her computer screen with a smile on her face. She faintly hears Toby say his last goodbye but she is to busy to reply. She quickly goes down to the fourth font, makes a dash, and writes in all caps 'WINNER.' Just as she hit save, she heard a motorcycle outside her garage. Her smile grows even bigger, if that was possible.

She runs outside just in time to see her knight in shinning leather take his helmet off, bit his lip, and jerk his head upwards in a way of saying 'what's up?'

She waves hi back. He looks around and then quickly wrappes his right arm around her small waist and pulls her towards him and kisses her quickly but lovingly. The smile on her face, again, grows larger.

He lets go and signs, "Ready to go?"

"Go? Where are we going?" she signs back confused, "Daphne is gone, she has basketball practice. I thought we could just hang out here."

He shakes his head and looks up into her deep brown eyes. The eyes that watch hundreds of YouTube videos showing how to sign different worlds. He is very impressed by how far she has come with her signing. She just signed all that without slowing down or raising an eyebrow in question of whether she signed a word right. Now, when they talk they actually talk. Not havea game of charades. She did so much for him and it seemed as if he did nothing in return, but that is so not true. If only she knew that from the time of 2 to 3 he was taking speech therepy, for her. But she would soon know, he is going to tell her soon and he prays that she is happy about it. If she would only stop asking questions and get on the damn motorcyle...

"Where is the fun in that? Come on." he signs as he shoves the helmet her way. She gives him a doubtful look because she doesnt want to take the chance of someone seeing them and telling Daphne.

"Trust me." he signs. And finally, she caves. She signs okay and takes the helmet. She puts in on as he puts on his own and then she climbs onto the motorcycle and Emmett drives off.

They speed off and go to the park. Bay looks around. 'Yuhp,' she thinks, 'this is the park when we kissed and he taught me more sign language after I confront about our first kiss.' He leads her over to the exact spot to where they layed that day.

She gets his attention and signs, "Really? The exact spot? Smooth." He just laughs.

"Why thank you." he signed with his famous smirk on his face.

Bay laughs and kisses him. "Thank you, this was very sweet." she signs. They start to walk along the sidewalk away from their spot.

"It's not over yet." he signs with a wink. When he sees the questioning look on her face he signs, "There is one more place I wanna take you."

"Okay, well then lets go." she signs turning around to go back to the Emmett's motocyle. Emmett grabs her hand to turn her around. He doesn't want to let go but he has to to sign. He signs, "Not yet. Lets at least have a good time while we are here." She begins to protest but before she could he bends down and picks her up. He puts her over his left shoulder and starts running. She screams his name and for him to let go forgeting that he can't hear her. She starts laughing like there is no tomorrow, it was deffinitly a picture perfect moment. If only Emmett could take a picture right now...

Emmett could feel the vibrations of both her screams and laughs. He wanted to hear what it sounded like so badly. But he knows he never will and it makes him feel sick. For the first time since he was with Bay today, he frowned. He won't ever hear her laugh, or cry, or sing... Then, Emmett felt her laugh again. He then realized that even though he can't hear her laugh, its there. He may not be able to hear her cry but he can still comfort her when she does. And he may not be able to hear he sing the song playing but he can still dance to it with her. Its official, him own smile was back. And with Bay around, it probably won't ever go away.

Emmett finally lays Bay down on the ground and kisses her like he did that day in the park. Bay smiles into the kiss and thinks, 'Wow, for a guy who never speaks with his mouth.. He sure know how to kiss.' They get lost in each other. Everything else around them disappears and its just them, in their park, in each other's arms. 'He is so full of surprises. Just like me. haha' Bay thinks.

Bay is the one to pull away first. She looks into Emmett's blueish green eyes. She has seen them a thousand times and a thousand times they have made her feel so singled out. Like she was the only girl those eyes ever wanted to look at. She shivered at the thought, a good shiver. She smiles up at him and signs, "So, do you wanna go?"

"Yeah." he signs back. He gets up quickly and helps Bay up too. They walk back to the motorcycle, put their helmets on, and are off to the next stop.

**And there we go! Please tell me what you think! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Surprise 2 : I Love You

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for the great reviews, they made my day! :) Here is the next chapter!**

Bay and Emmett drive up to Emmett's house. She looks around in question.

"You're house is the surprise?" She signs and askes at the same time laughing a little.

"Yes Bay. We have been dating for 6 months and the only romantic surprise I can come up with is my house," he signs with yet another smirk on his face. God that smirk, gets her every time. If you hear a thumping thats Bay's heart as it races at the sight. How can one look from one guy have such an impact on her? Oh wait, because it's Emmett. HE is the only one that could ever make her heart race just by smirking. This is what he does to her.

"Hey! Sarcasm is my thing." she signs with a wink.

Emmett rolls his eyes, "Come on." he signs.

Him and Bay walk into his house hand in hand. She looks at him, with that smirk still on his face. I assume you can now hear her once heart that went back to normal pace, speed right back up again. Damn you Emmett... And your adorable face.

He take her inside and helps her remove jacket. She blushes, yes that right Bay Kennish blushed. Damn you Emmett... And your adorable face... And your chivalry.

He smiles knowing he is the only one that could make her blush like that. He was the only one that gets to kiss her and hold her hand. He loves it. He smiles bigger at his thoughts.

She lookes down and notices rose petals on the floor. Not everywhere, in a big pathway leading to the stairs. She looks at him with an eyebrow raised. He just smiles and shakes his head in a way of saying, 'I'm not telling you.. yet.'

"Have you ever seen the Wizard of Oz?" he signed to her.

"Yeah..." she signs back.

"Then follow the red petaled road." he signs with a wink and smirk. He raises his hands to the side in a way of saying 'after you.'

She starts to walk the way the rose petals lead. Straight towards the stairs. They climb the stairs slowly. Bay in front 'following the red petal road' as Emmett put it with Emmett right behind her. Emmett's stomach is in knots. 'What if she doesn't like it? No! No, no. She will, she has to.. Doesn't she?' They finally are all the way up the stairs. Bay pauses for a moment to follow the trail with her eyes. She followed it all the way to Emmett's room. She turns and smiles at him, he gestures with his head to keep going. She rolls her eyes and turns back around. She walks all the way down the hallway to his room. He stops them outside the door. He turns to her and starts signing. "Okay. Since I am such an amazing, cute, and generous guy-"

Bay raised her eyebrows and her hands ready to sign that he has the biggest head in the world but he stopped her.

"- No. Let me finish. I wanted to do something special for you. Something you would like. I've never been much of a romantic because.. well I always liked Daphne and she never returned those feelings so I never had a girlfriend." He stoped when he saw a flash of jealousy cross her face. But then it was replaced by hurt. She looked down and bit her lip. He used his finger to pull her face back up to look at him. "But then, you came along. I swore to myself that I would never date a hearing girl because she would never be worth it... But then you came along. I never found black hair on a girl very sexy but once again... You came along," he says with a smirk.

She laughs. How can she not laugh at that?

He continues with, "You're special Bay. You are not like any other girl I know. You are Bay. My Bay, and you will have your own place in my heart forever. You are the reason I try so hard to read lips and even when it gets hard and I want to give up, I remember you face. Your smile. Those big brown eyes staring at me trying so hard to understand me. You have given me so much and I know it seems like you are the only one trying in this relationship and I'm sorry about that. "

"I do NOT think that," she interupts, "I have never thought that and I never will think that. I promise."

He smiles at her and her kindness. She may seem a little hard around the edges but when it comes down to it, she cares a lot about the people she loved. "Thank you Bay. But anyways. For the surprise. I planned this for about a week. I'm sorry if it isnt very big or if you expected more... I tried my best and please try to keep that in mind." He takes one last deep breathe and turns to the door.

He turns the knob and opens it to both him and Bay. Once she sees the room she gaspes and her eyes widen. She enters the room and looks around taking it all in. The first thing she notices are the lights are off. His normally bright room was dim. 'But its day time..' she thinks. Then she notices the gaurds on his windows, blocking the sunlight. Then she noticed all the candles. Scattered around everywhere. On his desk, dresser, and his bedside table. And the rose petals that were once in a neat pathway, were now all over the room. On the floor, around the candles on his desk, dresser, and side table- even on the bed! Her breathe hitches. The bed. In the dim light of the candle everwhere she can see the most rose petals of all. On the bed written in the rose petals are the words 'I Love You Bay Kennish.' then a big heart. She starts to turn towards Emmett but he isnt behind her anymore. He is over by the wall where that stupid Daphne shrine is. Then she notices, another gaurd in on that wall too. There is no window there, she knows that. She raises an eyebrow and points to it.

All of a sudden he rips it off and there are TONS of pictures of them. Some of Daphne (which she understnads cuz they are still friends) but they are mostly of her. Her hand comes up to her mouth in shock and the tear she was doing so well at keeping, in finally fall.

She turns back to the bed and cries more then the night she found out that Regina knew about the switch. He comes up behind her and puts his arms around her shoulders. He kisses her cheek, then neck and then shoulder. Then the biggest surprise of all, she hears him whisper, "Its true. I am totally and completely in love with you Bay."

This of course just makes her cry harder. She hasn't heard him speak since he broke up with her. She turns around and kisses him. She tries to put every ounce of passion and love in that kiss that she could. He kisses her back with the same idea. Finally he pulles away and stares into those big brown eyes he loves so much.

She then signs, "I love you too Emmett. More then you know." She smiles at him and kisses him again.

They are both smiling like idiots when they pull away. All of a sudden he pulls away from her grasp and turns on a slow song. He puts his hand on the speaker to make sure he knows the beat and then walks back over to Bay. She is still bawling and can barely move. He takes her hands, puts them around his neck, puts his hands on her hips, and starts to sway back and forth. She starts to sway with him and lays her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden she signs, "Why?"

"Why what?" he askes confused.

"Why did you talk? You said you never would."

"Cuz you're worth it. Plus I hated that it looked like youre putting all the work into the relationship so I went to speech therapy."

Her jaw drops. "For me?" she signs with a smile on her face.

"For us," he said. her smile grows bigger when he speaks again. He bends down and gives her another lingering kiss. We bends down and picks us a full rose. He hands it to her and she excepts it. She smells it and almost faints at the perfection of this moment.

This moment, is perfect. Just like Emmett. Her Emmett. Her Emmett... she liked the sound of that.

They start to dance again. He kisses her one last time and then pulls away. He lays his forehead on hers and they stare into each others eyes, completely in love.

Oh yeah she could deffinitly get use to this.

**And there we go! Thanks so much for the reviews, I would love more! lol Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Bay's POV

**Okay guys, I wasn't going to write anymore chapters for this sory but some of you were saying that you wanted more so I am! You guys are great for reviewing and I am going to do this from Bay's POV. This is during/after Emmett surprises her. Thanks again for reviewing and keep being awesome!**

Bay's POV

I'm the luckiest girl in the world... I don't know how I am not crying right now but somehow I'm not. He handed me a rose and all I could think is, 'Wow! How many roses did he get? 500?..' I took it in my hand and smelled it. It smalled amazing.

I put my hands around his neck again and started to sway back and forth again to the beat of the song. I smelled the rose from behind his back. This rose that is in my hand, is perfect. Like Emmett. I look at it and how it looks like those roses you see in the movies. Picture perfect. I wanted to run over and grab hs camera and take a picture of this moment but I didn't want to let go of him. I wanted to stay here, forever. And I will definitlly never forget this moment, even without a picture. I admired my 'shrine'. There were pictures of just me, me and him, and me and Daphne even from when we all hang out. I can't beleive he changed it. It meant so much to me. He could have done just that and it would have meant so much but no, he had to go the extra mile. No! The extra 16 miles!

Then finally, I started crying. I cried hard. But these were happy tears. They pour down my face and land on his shoulder. I think he felt them because he pulls back a little and signes, 'Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?'

'NO!' I signs. 'They are happy tears. I can't beleive you did all this for me,' she signs and wipes away some of her tears.

He smiles and signs, 'I love you Bay.'

'I love you too Emmett,' I sign smiling.

He pulls me into a hug. I can't beleive he spoke.. for me! He said he never would and yet he did.. I am on cloud nine right now..

This time I pull away and sign, 'I can't beleive you spoke for me.'

"You're worth it," he spoke again. I giggle and bounced on the balls of my feet a little. I then bit my lip and smile.

'I love that. And you,' I signs with my hands.

'Hey, you learned an all new language for me, it was the least I could do,' he said with a smirk.

I smiled and then frowned. I realized that he is trying to change for me. Be someone else. I don't want anyone else.. I want Emmett, just the way he is.

'What's wrong?' he signed with a worried expression.

'Don't talk all the time now.. As much as I love that you did it, I don't want you to change for me, or because of me. I want you to be you. My Emmett,' I finished with a weak smile.

He looks at me and then pulled me into a kiss. But this one wasn't like the others. It was full of love, need, and was a lot more aggresive then the others we have shared. This is a side of Emmett I have never seen before.. And I'm kinda liking it.

He pulled away and signed, 'You're amazing.'

'And so are you, just the way you are.'

He smiled and kissed me again. More gentle this time but all the love was still there. And always will be.

**Done! Tell me what you think! If you want more chapters then tell me some ideas of what you would like to see cuz I am having some MAJOR writers block! haha Thanks for reading!**


End file.
